


Such is life

by Violla_Grey



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violla_Grey/pseuds/Violla_Grey
Summary: Simple sketches with the characters of the game Sally Face, where the main character – you.





	1. Fools

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Такова жизнь](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/426170) by Violla Grey. 



> This is my first job, so... Uh... Welcome?...

An hour later, you were standing on the balcony of your new apartment. Making one puff of a cigarette, you looked at the little droplets of rain falling on your skin. There was a gentle breeze, and it blew your spring dress. From your lips slowly took off the patterns of the smoke.

Mixed with the usual smell of cigarettes, you felt the scent of perfume. Turning, you saw a blue-haired guy. Elegant, in a white shirt and black jeans.

"I didn't know you smoked, Y/N," Fisher's voice sounded. A husky, but quite an attractive. His arms crossed over his chest and he leaned against the door frame, "You left quickly... The fun was just beginning, " Sally snorted.

"I don't like this fun." Turning my back on him, you said, making another puff, "These typical stories from your dad and my mom, wine... Wait... Why the hell did you start worrying about my health?"

Guy kept silent. This silence reigned on the balcony for a long time.

”Sal, why did you come here?" Broke the silence you're looking in the direction of the guy.

You thought he wanted to tell the world's most important secret.

"Sal, you're my friend, and you can tell me" To leave you, at least you thought you calmed him down.

"Friend..." He shrugged and chuckled.

"Did I say something wrong?" With some suspicion asked you, looking at the guy.

"No, just..." he was stunned. "You don't understand. I don't know how to explain it. I'd better show you what I mean."

You, like having lost the gift of speech, had nothing to say. You just got here a few hours ago.

This is weird... And... Nothing is clear...

He took your hand and led you back to the warm room. He remembered you saw his face as a child. So he began to unbutton the lower strap fixation, and then and upper belt. Before your eyes opened a red face with numerous scars.

You stood and waited what will happen next.

"I'm ready to get slapped!" Suddenly said Sally, laughing.

"Why should I give you a slap?" You asked, raising one eyebrow.

"That's why..."

He came closer, and your heart started pounding. You were afraid he was listening. You looked at your reflection in his eyes like you were enchanted. He quickly pressed his lips to yours and it made you flinch. He used that moment to kiss you again, pulling you towards him. You didn't. And then he stepped back and said:

"You missed your chance to give me a slap," loud laughed he. In the answer you, too, laughed and hugged his.

"Sal, I'd hit you hard, but your "clever" thoughts don't allow it..."

"You're also saying I'm weird..."

Such different fools...


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about my stupid English, just...  
> Oh, I burned myself: D  
> Uhh... So... My first language is Russian. Yes, Yes, this work is a translation of MY work...

After some days...

The usual smell of the breeze hit your nose. Opening your eyes, you began to explore the space. The paper scattered around the room mentioned last night.  
Love to draw - you have it since childhood.

"It would be nice to walk in the street" – he flashed another idea in your head. Slyly smiling, you cheerfully got out of bed and headed for the closet. Dark colors are the basis of all your clothes. A sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers are all you wear.

Transformed, you looked at yourself in the mirror. Disheveled hair only adorned your image. Chuckling, you came to the bedside table and took out a pack of cigarettes. In conclusion, you threw a hood over your head and left the apartment, locking it with a key.

The Elevator button is pressed. The Elevator rattled and went as usual. Taking out the phone, you saw on the phone screen time: 10: 52. And a missed call from mom. Putting the phone in your pocket, you were waiting for the DAMN ELEVATOR to get there...

But he made it. Running out of the Elevator, you wanted to quickly get out, but you prevented the voice behind:

"Where are we going, neighbor?"

Turning around, you saw a guy of about 17 with long brown hair, a mole on the right cheek, and with a noticeable long nose.

"Oh, that's you... Hi..." - you greeted Johnson, trying remember his name.

"...Larry, nice to meet you," - said the metalhead resentfully and crossed his arms. 

You just smiled and looked at the guy, saying:

"And you only know my last name..."

Have you wanted to get out of the house, but someone took your hand.

"I know you have cigarettes," - he said in a hoarse voice, - "give me one..."

"And you?"- you asked, taking away a hand of the guy.

"Was over..."

"Okay, take it," - you said, holding out a pack.

"And yet, why are you Smoking? You..."

"You too..." - you said annoyingly, rolling your eyes, - "Johnson, remember once and for all: Never Say that I AM a GIRL!!" - you screamed and ran outside...


	3. Idiots

You ran out of the building, immediately ran towards the gazebo. You've always hated the way they treat your bad habit. Rain, like the conductor of your soul, poured as from a bucket.

Obmateril the whole world, you sat on the bench, to the delight, dry and lit the lighter. Fiery flame shimmered its solar-scarlet flowers. Taking out of his pocket another pack of cigarettes, you already wanted to take this nicotine stick, feel the familiar taste and delve into their annoying thoughts. But...  
You're starting to wonder:

"Why would I want all this?" - all the time looking at the stack you every day buy at the nearest grocery store – "can I now stand on the edge of the roof and "fly" like a bird? Hah, dude, what thoughts do you have now? It's time to stop watching TV shows at night..."

Closing his eyes, you immediately introduced the image of Fisher. Blue hair color, smoothly descending to the shoulders, white "mask" with a small piece of pink on the basis of his right eye, and the eyes themselves...  
Bottomless eyes the color of the sea... The ones you want to drown in...  
Strange feeling, isn't it?

Suddenly someone's voice "brought" you from "trance". He kept saying your name. This voice you, of course, sign.

\- Y / n... Y / n, fucking Wake up! - in person, Sally Fisher. Opening eyes, your glance immediately fell on"the alarm clock." Black jacket, same ripped cherry jeans and blue sneakers.

— Yes, dude, stop with your series, you end up living will not sleep...

Your laughter echoed in the gazebo and, of course, "infected" the guy. But still your mind still left, until you walked into the apartment, still laughing.

I was wrong... You're not fools, you're idiots...


	4. Dream

<p>Dark night. She'd be calm for you if she wasn't...

Cry. Another nightmare's been bugging you for a month.

Cold sweat flowed down your body in little drops. Your eyes glistened with tiny tears of despair.

You couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why are you following me? – this question is stuck in your head.

 _"You damned!"_ \- someone's voice answered. It echoed in his ears. That word has been haunting you for a month.

  
_"Cursed," "eternal damnation," " you're forever cursed.".._

"I'm not cursed!!"- escaped from you. Your powers were at zero, and you didn't know what you were doing. His eyes were still wet.

"Sal, forgive me, but I can't!"

You went towards him. Your only friend who understands you without words. Since childhood, you were"inseparable". Be always together... Always...

Your gaze fell on a familiar door with a worn sign with the numbers "402". The door swung open. The blue crown was already visible in the passage. You jumped in front of the guy and squeezed his hoodie. With the usual smell of perfume and cigarettes.

"Y / n..."

"Sal, I can't without you... I am..."

You were interrupted by a sharp ringing in your ears. You didn't understand at first, but you did when you opened your eyes.

"It was just a dream..."</p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short Chapter :P  
> and for stupid :D


End file.
